monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune Kyuubi
Kitsune Kyuubi is the daughter of the Japanese Nine-Tailed fox. She is a foreign exchange student from Croakyo, Japan along with Crystal Dragon. She is 16 years old. She goes to the Japanese Monster High, Yokai Koko. Yokai Koko is a high school created by Bigrika. Kitsune is an OC drawn and created by GorjesterMaster. Monster Type Kitsune is the daughter of the Japanese Nine-Tailed Fox. Background Kitsune is from Croakyo, Japan. Kitsune means fox in Japanese and Kyuubi is the name of the Japanese Nine-Tailed Fox. She got obsessed with video games at a very young age. Her father introduced her to video gaming when she was 6. Character Appearance Kitsune's her is pure black with orange streaks. Her bangs are always out, mostly with a headband. Her style is very 'culture-ey'. She always dresses in a Decora style, which is a Japanese trend in the streets of Harajuku. Personality Kitsune is a very outgoing ghoul. She loves to connect with everyone in the school. Even if some monsters do think she's a over-decorated-video-gaming ninja, she couldn't care less. She is addicted to video games and has over 30 video games. She has an xbox, PS3, PS4, PSP, computer, DSi and a Gameboy. Other than video games, she loves Decora. She dresses in overly-decorates cute outfits that represent her personality. Since the 'Naruto' incident, she has started to show an interest towards anime. She has recently finished watching the whole anime, "Naruto". Age Kitsune is 16 years old turning 17. Relationships Family Kitsune's father is The Nine-Tailed Fox. She has a very big family tree with lots of cousins. Friends Kitsune can make friends like an average person, but not that easily. Of course, she has made a few friends in her art club and Home Ick, but she had found an asian ghoul and has classified her as her BFF, Crystal Dragon. They both wear Decora and have a lot in common. She is friendly with Slendergirl, too. Enemies Kitsune particularly dislikes Toralei Stripe because of how she treats other people. Romance Kitsune is not interested in anyone right now. Pet Kitsune owns a small fox named Vulpix. Vulpix was named after the pokemon 'Vulpix'. Kitsune named her fox Vulpix because her favourite video game is Pokemon. Vulpix shares the same features as the real Vulpix from pokemon. Outfits Basic Kitsune wears her hair in high pigtails. She wears her very own casual kimono designed to show off her personality. The kimono isn't like a normal traditional one, it's more shorter and more casual. The designs on it are video games and PS3 controller buttons. She wears a flowy black skirt with a pac-man design. She wears orange conversed high tops. Trivia *Kitsune means fox in Japanese. *Kitsune is based on Naruto. *Vulpix is from Pokemon. *Kitsune is very fond of art and paints in her free time. *Video gaming is her favourite past-time. *Whenever she gets really, really mad, she (like Naruto) has a Nine-Tailed mode where she transforms into a humungous fox-like beast. *Croakyo : Tokyo. Gallery Creepy pasta ghouls.png|Kitsune's Cousins IMG 3852.jpg|Kitsune Kyuubi's Basic Jpmh.png|Yokai High YK.png|Yokai High Emblem kitsunekyuubilunaii.png|Kitsune Kyuubi : Lunaii Version Category:Asian Category:Female OCs Category:GorjesterMaster's OCs Category:Japanese Category:Fox Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Nine-Tail Category:Black hair Category:Gamer Category:Nerd Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Fanmade